Baultamia
*Baultamia is a fanmade country; it is not registered as a micronation, or a legitimate country with the exception of a tumblr, and Nationstates.net. '' The Kingdom of Baultamia is a huge, genial nation, ruled by a leader with an even hand, and notable for its no-smoking policies, that resides on Canada’s St. Lawrence River, remarkable for its burgeoning Dragon-Griffon population. The compassionate, cynical population of 797 million Baultamians are are fiercely patriotic and enjoy great social equality; they tend to view other, more capitalist countries as somewhat immoral and corrupt. As well as highly moralistic and fiercely conservative, in the sense that they tend to believe most things should be outlawed. People who have good jobs and work quietly at them are lauded; others are viewed with suspicion. The enormous government juggles the competing demands of Law & Order, Defense, and Religion & Spirituality. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Dracobauris. The average income tax rate is 69%. A robust private sector is dominated by the Arms Manufacturing industry. Government officials across Baultamia are being "encouraged" to adopt Dragon-Griffons to set an example for the populace, the government enforces a policy of 'from each according to their ability, to each according to the available budget', wind farms are erected on shuttered oil platforms, and politicians accepting drinks in bars are executed for taking bribes. The government’s new safety regulations require all cars manufactured in Baultamia to be bombproof, abortion is only legal in unusual circumstances, and alliances are constantly formed with other micronations. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Baultamia's national animal is the Dragon-Griffon, which soars majestically through the nation's famously clear skies, and its currency is the Baullars. Sometime before 2047, a chain of natural disasters happened all over the world. This caused relief to lose large amounts of money and obtain deficits. Prussia was resurrected in hope of help, but turned against the countries’ needs. Instead, he took six other regions of the world that had not been given their independence, despite their large differences to the country they lie under. The seven countries were: the Resurrected Republic of Prussia, Greenland, Puerto Rico, French Guiana, Coastal Canada, Québécois, and the Kingdom of Baultamia Appearance Baultamia is a young child, with lighter golden hair, like her older brother Canada, as well as larger, azure optics, inherited from the French (also known by residing near Quebec). Baultamia’s highly pale skin is a result of the winter thrashing at her homelands. She is rather short, as of the present, in which she does grow when she takes over land, as well as slightly flat-chested. The young nation sports a gold band, ‘Indian style’ around her forehead. Baultamia wears a rather revealing, strapless ice-blue dress, decorated with a large, white cross across her breasts. The young nation also wears faux silken gloves that reach hgher than her elbow, to hide numerous scars barren across on her arms. Baultamia wears a short, white skirt that also allows visibility upon her stockings, which is slightly higher than her complicated, knee-high boots. The girl also wears a darker blue cape, pinned with a rare, green-blue jewel. This was all created by her hard work. Baultamia also carries a rather sharp scepter as a weapon. Personality and Interests Baultamia is known as the ‘corn country’; many of her islands growing the famous golden crop. She adores the sweetness it gives off, content most of it is all for herself. Also, she is not known by many other nations, which gives her the upper hand at spying. Baultamia is rather desperate, though, due to her lack of attention. She silently watches the World Meeting, trying to be recognized as much as Sealand or Wy. Yet, due to her somewhat different personality and outfit, not many other micronations try to talk to her, with the exception of Ladonia. Due to her constant spying and burgeoning time alone, Baultamia became a skilled tactician. Sometimes, she is a little prideful( in an degrading, unmodest way)about her body, noting how she wears short-shorts or skirts above mid-thigh. Her apparel on her chest is somewhat low revealing an almost flat-chest. The only body part she wants to hide are her arms, for certain reasons, but would gladly remove them for money or show. Baultamia began to grow power-hungry and corrupt around 2047, when the world had come to falter. She would murder, cheat, lie, and use any tactic against anyone. Due to no one noticing her spying, she had gained much classified information that aided her against other countries, forcing them to surrender their homes. After the Seven grand regions of the world ended, Baultamia came into high-class therapy, to help realise what she has done and finally taken a change for the better. Even if things maintain a positive light, Baultamia still experiences episodes of PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) and Cyclothymia. She is also an accomplished dancer, in reference on how she created a routine for Germany in FIFA 2014, as she was cheering or them. Baultamia also created a replica of Germany's jersey and a home-made(revealing)cheer-leading uniform. Relationships '''Embaix (Olivia' ‘Livi’ Conroix): ' '''Baultamia’s younger sister, who represents her south-western region. Embaix loves the simpler and finer things in life, despite her sister’s differences. Baultamia hates how easily Embaix came to be with a different personality, as her sister had despised of what Baultamia had become. That did lead to a civil war with her, ending off with Embaix as a Special Administrative Region of the Kingdom of Baultamia. Other than that, they remain with a normal relationship. Embaix loves Baultamia dearly, though often the latter ignores it. '''Canada' (Matthew Williams): Baultamia had sworn by the year of 2047, she will obtain her independence from him. The two haven’t spent much time together, with the exception of her living at his house. Sometimes, though, Baultamia pranks or prank calls the nation and possibly stalk him or his other provinces/territories. By the time 2047 came around, Baultamia struck Canada with her scepter and got Québec, and Canada’s coast (Coastal Canada) to rebel, leaving the nation in pain. Baultamia came to her senses later, asking for forgiveness, though not wanting her independence taken away. Canada complied, calling the St. Lawrence Islands the Baultamian strait. Québec (Étienne Williams):' With Baultamia residing the closest to Québec, the two have made the closest pact, being Canada’s most rebellious provinces. It is, in fact, her that gets him to rebel and attack Canada in 2046, as an act of independence. The two unions then fought to rule the world as one of the seven powers; the Resurrected Republic of Prussia, Greenland, Puerto Rico, French Guiana, Coastal Canada, Québécois, and Baultamia. This revolt leads to show how corrupt his sister is, and how power hungry she could become. Quebec took the region of Embaix (Baultamia’s younger sister) and gave her information during the Baultamian civil war. Baultamia lead herself into isolation after knowing of her brother’s treachery. She gave herself into mental therapy, and is now stable, although the nation does have cyclothymic episodes. It is also Quebec who taught her to be fluent in French. Coastal Canada (Madeline Williams): Not much is known about the two’s relationships. Baultamia overlooks the fact that they are basically sisters, as C.C. tries to get her to call her ‘Older Sister’, and to show more respect. Baultamia used this tactic against her, using C.C to rebel by complying with her title desperation. She ruled with her, Québécois and Baultamia, but soon found out about how she was used. This led her into feelings of despair. Baultamia did ask for forgiveness, and she granted it, although still wary of the young nation’s motives. Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt): After Prussia was resurrected on February, 25, 2047(exactly a century after his abolition), the nation stumbled upon Baultamia, who was married to Romania, due to the Romanian-Baultamian empire. She soon broke off the marriage to join Prussia’s league to take over the world, rather than help the dying nations and conquer their houses. After time, she finally became corrupt due to Prussia’s motives, and tried to start wars in between the two of them to take over his kingdom. Prussia realized what a monster she became, boasting of her heavy wealth, how much she drank per night, and how colossal she grew. Prussia knew to call the entire legacy off, which only angered the young nation. Prussia was the first to show Baultamia mercy, after she kept striking him, causing him to fight. Prussia could see through the young girl’s lies of her strength. Baultamia was merely an adult, and he couldn’t allow himself to kill her. Once she realised his mercy, Baultamia knew to seek help. This lead to the first step to therapy. ' Romania (Vladimir Popescu): ' Being placed in the same grouping for relief support, Romania first met with Baultamia as she was handing out corn to those in need, and fell in friendship with her rather quickly. Although she was sweet as the corn she grew, she also had a rough edge. Romania also admired her heavy belief on other creatures, such as Dragon-Griffons, and confirmed his belief of mythical creatures in one of her caves that held a sanctuary of chimeras. One night, Baultamia began complaining about the stress she was placed under. Romania wanted his friend to feel comfort, yet knew she was too weak to survive on her own. He offered to take her in as sovereign land and as part of Romani, only to be denied. That was when he saw her desperation for independence, and desire to be seen as her own, not one’s territory. And thus, allowed her to be her own separate country in the Romanian-Baultamian Empire, though neither treated it as a marriage, only more of a conjoining. Soon after Prussia was resurrected, she broke off the Romanian-Baultamian Empire to join forces with Prussia. That shocked Romania to his core, reminiscing of all the two sacrificed then abandoning it all for such a shady character. Romania tried to make her stay, but was nearly stabbed by her scepter. Baultamia did a complete 180 that day she broke off the pact. Baultamia then realised the nation’s sacrifice for her soon during her therapy. It miffed her to know that she could hurt someone that loved her dearly. Baultamia asked for forgiveness. Romania complied, though now wary at the way she is. But he did know that once she had changed, Baultamia couldn’t be in the exact same way he met her before. Note: Romania's human name is unconfirmed, but the above is commonly used. Others include: Andrei.' '''The Royal Republic of Ladonia (Erland Oxenstierna): With Ladonia’s hotheadedness matching Baultamia’s temperament, the two had hit it off with friendship. They had not done much for each other, however, except obtain personal information about other countries to use against them. Baultamia did once find Ladonia attractive, and had a slight crush on him in her younger days, although entirely dismissing it now. Note: Ladonia's human name is unconfirmed, but the above is commonly used. The Principality of Sealand (Peter Kirkland): Baultamia looks down on Sealand and feels he is unworthy of leading the micronations. Sealand is the first to show her friendship, though, except looks down on how he tries to be a nation, and gets him to try other tactics. The Principality of Wy (Alison Kirkland): Baultamia’s relationship with Wy is rather muted. When the two were younger, they would chatter about Sealand and Ladonia’s constant bickering. Now, Wy barely talks to the nation. Britain/England/United Kingdom (Arthur Kirkland): England’s only fascination with her was the chimera on her shoulder, also known as a Dragon-Griffon. He is the only other person she showed the caves to, which contained a sanctuary of them. Iceland: (Emil Steilsson) Baultamia’s connection to Iceland is rather small. It was due to him allying with Embaix against her during the Baultamian civil war. Other than that, they scarcely reckon each other. Greenland: During the seven year reign, it was Greenland who was constantly afflicted with Baultamia’s attitude. The young nation kept trying to tell Greenland what to do, and telling her which tactic to use, stating ‘you’re battle style is too sloppy. Within two hours, you can be taken out.’ In response, she pokes fun at Baultamia’s height, age, and flat-chested-ness, which only backfired in a few years’ time. ' United States of America (Alfred F. Jones):' Their relationship is rather bland. The two don’t have anything to do with each other, except for indirectly hurting him when she attacked Canada, as well as being an ally to Puerto Rico, who is one of America’s colonies. Philippines(Maria de la Clara Cruz):' In her younger days, her boss influenced her about Philippines and took her there a few times, due to that being her boss’s heritage. She had met up with the Asian country, but doesn’t pay much attention to her. Trivia *Baultamia’s birthday is on May 26, the same day she was established by her president *The reason for her scars was due to scratching *Baultamia gained many of her attributes from her president. *When Baultamia was being created, there was a large possibility of her being male. *Her last name, Conroix, is derived from the French word of trust, confiance and cross, croix, basically meaning to trust in the cross, implying she is heavily religious. *The cross on her dress was an idea from Fairy Tail, somewhat like Erza Scarlet’s Heart Kreuz armour. The same cross can be found in a much similar outfit; the one for war. Baultamia is heavily inspired by Erza and her armour. It is said she is mostly inspired by her Heaven’s Wheel and Lightning Empress Armour. Marukaite Chikyuu Hey Hey Papa Could I have some cocoa Hey Hey Mama Hey Hey Mama This creamed corn that I ate before I cannot forget their delicious taste! Marukaite Chikyuu (3x) My Name's Baultamia! Ah~! With the swipe of a brush, The beautiful world can be seen. It's where power and peace Coincide together! Category:Female Characters Category:Canada Category:North America Category:Micronation Category:Canadian Micronation